Ender Dragon
Information The Ender Dragon is one of Minecraft's boss mobs, which has been hugely expanded by the mod. It has the same appearance as the vanilla Ender Dragon. Spawning The Ender Dragon is spawned once as soon as the center chunks of The End dimension are generated. Once it's killed, it will not spawn again naturally but a player is able to spawn the dragon using Temple Caller and Dragon Egg, which will destroy the whole dimension, resulting in loss of any man-made structures inside the End. Respawning the dragon will also slightly increase its health up to a certain point, and lower the amount of Ender Crystals needed to be destroyed to trigger the angry stage. Battle stages Calm stage When the dragon is spawned, it is calm and will only use passive attacks and stealth attack to damage the players. Once a certain amount of the Ender Crystals is destroyed, or the dragon's health goes below 80 percent, the second stage begins. Angry stage During the angry stage, attacks get quicker and more dangerous, and also if using normal/hard difficulty (or easy difficulty and the dragon's health goes below 60%), it will start using special attacks. Another noticeable change is, that as the obsidian towers don't have a use anymore, the dragon will fly through them, scattering obsidian around which not only makes the battle area even harder to navigate, but also poses a threat, because flying obsidian will damage players in the same way anvils do. Death The base of the death animation is the same as vanilla - the dragon starts to float up and explodes in the air, dropping experience and Dragon Essence around. During the animation, purple portal particles start forming the End portal, which is supposed to prevent players from accidentally staying inside the portal as it's spawned. Amount of experience and Dragon Essence is determined by overall difficulty value, which is calculated based on difficulties used during the fight, and amount of player deaths. There is now only one way of getting the dragon egg, which is hinted in the Adventurer's Diary. The egg teleports away if the player attempts to use piston glitching, torches and other old ways of getting the egg (if you find one that works, it is considered to be a bug and should be reported). To pick up the egg, left-click it with a sword while sneaking. Attacks Passive attacks Fireball is the oldest passive attack in the mod. As soon as the dragon has a target, he will continuously shoot fireballs which cause fiery explosions. Unlike Ghast fireballs, the ones shot by the dragon are impossible to bounce back by hitting them - instead, they explode in the air and set the player who punched the fireball on fire. Freezeball attack is triggered whenever a player is nearby primed TNT. A freezeball is a snowball which causes slowness effect to anyone close to the landing point. Biting is triggered whenever a player is close to the dragon's head. Apart from taking damage, there is also a chance (based on difficulty) that the player gets shortly poisoned and confused. Special attacks Some special attacks may temporarily stop certain passive attacks. Divebomb makes the dragon fly high up and then rapidly swoop down through the island and attempts to attack a player from below, causing caves in which players can fall and get disoriented. Stay'n'fire starts by the dragon flying high above a chosen player, following him while shooting fireballs in large quantities. It is impossible to avoid this attack without hiding or using a swiftness potion. Bitemadness uses the biting mechanics, but uses them at a very high rate. There is a huge chance the target will get the poison and confusion effects during the attack. Punch attack relies on collision mechanics, as the dragon flies away, then turns around and flies into its target at quadruple speed. Freeze is a short attack, during which the dragon chooses a target, shoots several freezeballs and immediately starts another special attack. Summon attack starts the same way as Stay'n'fire - the dragon flies high above a player. Then, Angry Endermen begin to spawn accompanied by lightning. Bloodlust gives the dragon short armor which will protect him from large portion of damage. The dragon stops in mid-air and starts turning Endermen close to players into Vampire Bats, as an attempt to regenerate health. Other attacks Stealth is an occasional attack which starts whenever a player doesn't have the dragon in their field of view for a set amount of time, and the dragon is not currently doing any other attack. Once the conditions are met, the dragon attacks the target with powerful collision and biting attacks. Block breaking happens whenever the dragon collides with blocks. In vanilla, the dragon will destroy all blocks except End Stone, Obsidian and Bedrock - in the mod, the dragon's able to destroy End Stone causing huge deformations to the terrain, and Obsidian as long as it's in the angry stage. Trivia *The dragon cannot be damaged by its own fireballs *It is still possible to spawn the vanilla Ender Dragon using /summon or 3rd party tools *Just like the vanilla dragon, the mod's dragon has no Spawn Egg *MooseCraft eats bekfast. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses